Nemesis
Nemesis, Goddess of Vengeance, is an assassin of the Greek pantheon in Smite. Lore Of arrogance and pride, the Greeks have but one word: hubris. It is a crime against Gods and Men, but a crime many commit with impunity. Even mighty Zeus is guilty. But when punishment is due, there is one from whom even the God of Thunder shrinks. She is Nemesis, the red-washed blade of Divine Retribution. Recall the tale of Narcissus, so taken by his own beauty. Proudly, his visage was flaunted, to the detriment of all. Until, at last, he was led to a pond of crystal hue where his own reflection enraptured him. So long did he remain to gaze upon this self-image that hunger claimed his life. Thus does Nemesis respond to hubris. It is consequence equal to the crime. Now, behold the war torn land, beset by the wrath of wanton Gods filling the air with blood and boasts. This battlefield is stained with hubris. Unwittingly, these foolish warriors have summoned their greatest adversary. Nemesis has come! No longer will foul deeds engender success, no hoard of wealth held in undeserving hands, no legends told when falsely earned. Nemesis will unleash a tide of retribution. Punishment for the crime of hubris is death. Abilities Skins Nemesis.jpg|Standard NemesisNoMercy.jpg|No Mercy NemesisGolden.jpg|Golden NemesisLegendary.jpg|Legendary NemesisDiamond.jpg|Diamond NemesisBlindVengeance.jpg|Blind Vengeance NemesisExecutioner.jpg|Executioner Limited NemesisAFK.jpg|AFK Exclusive NemesisLeonaJPF.jpg|Leona JPF Exclusive NemesisSilentBlade.jpg|Silent Blade Exclusive NemesisRedVengeance.jpg|Red Vengeance NemesisModernMercenary.jpg|Modern Mercenary Limited Concepts/Models Nemesis_'Standard'_Model.jpg|by David Riddle Nemesis_'Modern_Mercenary'_concept.jpg|Modern Mercenary by Viviane Kosty (Inkybot) Achievements Those Are My Protections: As Nemesis steal away 500 protections using Divine Judgement during a single match. Back At Ya: As Nemesis kill an enemy using the damage reflect from Retribution. Tips *General **As Nemesis, your passive counters assassins and warriors, who rely heavily on their physical power to get kills. *Swift Vengeance **Take advantage of the fact that you can use this ability twice in a row. Most of the time, you want to be hunting down enemies who have escaped from your grasp, but occasionally, using it as a life saver is not a bad idea. *Slice and Dice **This is a great means to get minion kills, and to moderately damage a god. **For the double damage effect, you don't need to guess. When using the ability, the ground target will clearly have a darker area in the middle that tells you where the double damage middle area is. *Retribution **Activate this in two scenarios, when fighting high DPS gods who might ult, or when fleeing from a fight. The ability is not significant at low levels, but you will find it to be life saving near the ends of matches. *Divine Judgement **Take note that using this on low health enemies is a really big waste. The ability deals a percentage of the enemy's current health, not max health. So, the more health your enemy has, the better effect you will get out of Divine Judgement. For example, if an enemy has 50% of their max health, and your Divine Judgment is at rank 5 (which deals 50% of the target's current health), you will only be removing 25% of their health, whereas if you use when they are at full health, you will take away a whole half of their health bar. So, this ability can either be really powerful or useless depending on the situation. **However, this also depends on if you can reach your enemy after the ability ends. At max rank, Divine Judgement takes away half of the enemy's protections, rendering them significantly weak and allowing you to finish them off. Videos SMITE - God Reveal - Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge SMITE Know Your Enemy 14 - Nemesis New Nemesis Skin Blind Vengeance SMITE - Earn the FREE Jetpack Fighter Nemesis Skin! SMITE - New Skin for Nemesis - Modern Mercenary Patch changes * * * * * * * * External links *Nemesis's profile page at smitegame.com *Cosplay Reference Kit